Midnight In Paris
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Team Austin hasn't seen eachother in over a year. What happens when they meet up in Paris? Maybe, just maybe... Romance will brew.


**Hey Guys! :D A NEW STORY! YAY! XD Haha! It is Based off of My PenName! So... It SHOULD Be Quite Romantic! XD Haha! It is A&A and... ENJOYSEES! :D**

* * *

**_Midnight In Paris_  
**

* * *

It's been a year since Team Austin has seen eachother. Everyone is now 17-Years-Old. They were all meeting up in Paris. I know, it sounds crazy. But, yes, it is Paris, France. How did they get there? One word. Austin. He is the biggest superstar ever at the moment. Austin and Dez have kept in touch. Ally and Trish have kept in touch. But, I wonder what will happen when they a certain brunette sees a certain blonde for the first time in a year. It could also be the other way around. Lets find out.

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I arrive in Paris. It's already like, 5:30 PM here. It's _really_ pretty, though. Like, wow. Anyway, I get off the plane and wait for Dez to get off. He does and we go to get out bags. It's amazing here. We stand around the airport for awhile, waiting for the next plane to arrive. Eventually, it does. We wait for the girls to get off. We haven't seen them in over a year. I wonder of they look the same.

Then, I see her. That beautiful brunette. Our eyes lock as she, _along with Trish_, walks up to me, _and_ _Dez_. I immediately wrap her in my embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaim, hugging the petite brunette. "I missed you so much!"

Ally hugs me back, "I missed you, too!"

We look over at Trish and Dez and, _surprisingly_, they are hugging.

Then, we exchange people. I hug Trish and Ally hugs Dez.

"So, Team Austin is back!" Trish yells, smiling. "I'm still your manager, Austin."

"Don't worry, I haven't found a better manager." I laugh. We hang around the airport for about two hours, then head off to our hotel.

* * *

Our hotel is _really_ nice. I can't even explain it. It has 2 bedrooms, so... It will probably be, boys in one room. Girls in the other. By the time we got to the hotel, it was already 8:30 PM. We were going to go out to dinner, but Trish and Dez were tired.

"Ally!" I yell as Ally runs into the room.

"Yeah?" She asks, laughing.

"Wanna go out to dinner? Me and you?" I question, nervous because I might get rejected.

"Sure!" Ally smiles, "Let me change!"

She runs into her room and, _after about 20 minutes_, runs back out. She was wearing a really nice red dress, with matching red shoes. Her hair was curled and she had light makeup on.

"Wow." I say, stunned. "All I did was throw on one of my flannel shirts, skinny jeans, and vans."

Ally laughs.

"So, shall we?" I hold out my arm and she takes it.

"We shall."

* * *

Me and Ally go out to dinner to some place called, The Rose Garden. We upset the waiter, because we didn't know any French. It was actually kind of funny, though. Even Ally was laughing.

After dinner, we decided to walk around Paris. By the time were started walking around, it was 11:00 PM.

We walk around for about 40 minutes, then we see posters of the Eiffel Tower. We decide we want to go there. We can't drive anywhere so, we walk. It takes us about, 10 minutes to get there, since it wasn't that far.

We walk to the top of the Eiffel Tower and look out over the city. It is about 11:55 PM now.

"Ally." I say, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" She says, her eyes are glued to the city. All the lights.

"I think I know why they call this _The City of Love_." I state, looking at her flawless face.

"Why is that, Austin?" Ally questions, looking up at me.

_"Because, I think I fell in Love with You."_

Ally looks shocked. She looks up at me with a surprised look.

"W-What?" Ally says, but without anything else said, I kiss her.

The full moon is out, glowing over the city. The stars are shining so bright. We were just looking out over the city lights. But, now look at us. We are in Love.

It is now...

_Midnight In Paris..._

* * *

**That's It! It is OVER! XD Was it Cutely Romantic? Or even Lamely Romantic? XD Haha! I AM THE LAME ONE! XD So, I Love ALL OF YOU LITTLE DUCKLINGS! XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_  
_


End file.
